My Scarlet Letter
by suena
Summary: He was to be married, yet still we kept up our affair until life bloomed between us.
1. Chapter 1

I sat to the left, in the front row and stood as the bride walked into the church, her face brilliant with so many emotions, while her father looked to the groom, pleased that his daughter had found such a man. The Hokage stood next to the groom his spiked hair combed away from his face for a change, his eyes full of happiness for the couple. Every single person in the church that day had held a look of pure enchantment that day as one of Konoha's greatest couples came to be.

"Sasuke, do you take Sakura Haruno as your lawful, wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day foreward?" The aging preacher asked holding the thick velvet bible in his shaking hands.

Black eyes looked up and out into the church pews, "I do."

_-9 hours before-_

I clung to him my body withering in the aftermath of one of many interludes we had. He couldn't catch his breath, his chest heaving in and out. I let go of him and moaned when I felt that yes he was in fact ready for round two, and let us both be once again taken into the pleasure of each others body.

His hands intertwining with my own, holding me down, while red eyes bore down on me, the wheels lazily circling the pupil. "Sasuke…" I murmur before arching into his need, and finally reaching our goal and once again falling back into the world.

"You should go," I whisper against his shoulder, kissing one of the many angry scars that liter his body. His arms are wrapped tightly around my body holding me close. "Sakura is waiting."

He opens his eyes, the Sharingan has receded leaving tired black eyes in place. Pulling away from him I begin to dress grabbing my cloths off the floor and throwing his at him. Buttoning my shirt back up I looked at the bed we had laid in and shook my head my gut constricting with guilt but knowing full well how useless it was to fight it. Even as I thought this I felt cold wet arms sneak around my waist and catch my hands before they could finish their task, brushing them away and unbuttoning my shirt once again.

I look up and catch our reflection in the mirror just above my dresser. My hair is a little disheveled, his is a lost cause. My eyes are half lidded, enjoying his attentions. His head is nestled into my neck worrying my earlobe while one of his hands is lost inside the front of my jeans making the sensations all the more exciting, the other is tending to my breasts. His tanned skin in contrast to mine as well as just about everything else about us.

"Sasuke…please you have to start getting ready, no more-" A sharp intake of breath catches me off guard when his fingers barrel into my secret heart and he pulls me into the bathroom, soundly slamming the door shut.

_-PRESENT-_

I smile and clap when he leans in planting a deep lasting kiss on her lips. A few amorous whistles fallow before they separate raising their conjoined hands in the air and leading everyone out of the church.

Everyone stands and watches Sasuke pick Sakura up and run with her to the reception.

I take my seat before the large windows next to Ino and Tenten, smiling as Sasuke leads Sakura to the first dance of the evening. Her dress is long but not bothersome, her hair is curled into beautiful ringlets that trail down her slender body, and her sea green eyes flutter up to the man of her dreams.

"Ladies and gentleman lets hear it for the Bride and groom! Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" The young lead singer to the band calls as the rented Hotel ballroom goes up in praise for the happy couple. She waits for the noise to die down before smiling, "The first song tonight goes out to you two…In your arms, I can feel the way you want me when you hold me. I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me, I can stay right here forever in your arms…"

The crowd cheers and laughs, a few woman break down in tears but all I can do is watch, my heart pounding into my chest. One of the many waiters appears at our table, "Anything I can get for you ma'am?" He asks leaning into me, his cologne immediately attacked my senses making me want to fan the air around me. Sasuke had never worn cologne or aftershave, he only held his scent alone. "Do you know what a Zombie is?" I ask flipping through the drink advertisements.

"No ma'am I'm sorry, but I don't think we carry those."

"Mix Vodka, Rum, and pineapple juice together. Can you please?" I look up at the dance floor and wince, "And can you bring me a shot of Tequila as well?" A blush rushes to my face when the waiter raises his eye brows and walks away.

"Wow Hinata, are you trying to get smashed tonight or what?" Ino asks shaking her head and turning back to the dance floor.

The song soon ends and the party commences. Everyone is smiling, shaking hands and taking turns congratulating Sakura and Sasuke. A camera is going around letting everyone give their wishes, short speeches etc. so the couple can view it on their honeymoon to the Land Hidden in The Sand. It soon lands at our table and before long I'm asked to give my best.

I try to shy away but TenTen will have none of that, "Come on Hinata you saved Sasuke's life! You _have_ to say something!"

I look to the lens and plaster a smile, lift my half empty beer and give them a toast, "To the lucky couple, good luck and my best wishes go out to you two!" I laugh and take a big swig. The camera is gone from sight. "It's amazing how long ago that was, huh Hinata. I mean nobody expected you to save Sasuke of all people! And to think you where begging everyone to change places with you!" Ino said sipping her Martini.

I stand excusing myself. I fight my way across the dance floor and through the mass of bodies blocking the French doors that lead to the balcony.

The air is frigid but with a little pump of Chakra going through me, soon I can't feel it. Tears pool my eyes when I think back to that fateful night in the snow…

-_3 years before-_

The snow Shinobi are long gone, probably half way to the land of sand by now chasing after our false trail, the storm has blown past and the avalanche has settled. The snow was coming down in a steady stream, the winds have died down, but the entrance is now blocked by at least ten feet of snow, either way Sasuke is in no condition to be moved anywhere.

I throw whatever I can find into the dying fire and curse my luck. Checking his fever I find that his temperature has gone up even more. "Sasuke. Sasuke! Can you hear me?" I ask when his lashes flutter a bit. 'Great, if he dies I can already hear everyone talking. _Oh why did Naruto have to send Hinata with Sasuke? She can't do shit she's barley even a jonin_!'

The fire dies leaving me in total darkness, all but a few blankets and half empty water bottles had been lost in the fight, so no flashlight. "Byakugan!"

His Chakra leads me to him, crouching down I let out a deep sigh and unzip my jacket, pull my shirt over my head and do away with all of my clothes, as do I with his.

Embarrassed to the point of tears I lie down on top of Konoha's most notorious bachelor in hopes of breaking his fever and never having to see his face again. Soon I find myself nodding off until I can fight it no more and doze off.

It felt as if I had just barley closed my eyes when I heard a loud stream of curses emerging from the body below me.

Uchiha, Sasuke was awake and from the sound of it, his fever has passed.

In the dim light I open my eyes to glowing red eyes and something very large and very hard rubbing against my stomach.

Jumping up taking the blankets with me and turn around, "Sasuke, I-I can assure you that nothing happened, the fire died last night after I dragged you into the cave and with your fever rising by the hour I had no other choice. Your clothes are right next to you and if you could please turn and give me some privacy I could get dressed as well."

I felt his presence before his touch, his lips came against the back of my neck, his finger ran along the curve of my back and he pressed himself against my ass.

"Hinata, be quiet and lay back down." He ordered taking my hips and turning me around, leading me to the makeshift bed and laying me down…

_-PRESENT-_

I had danced with everyone at the party and the witching hour was upon us when the band stopped playing to announce the departure of the Bride and Groom.

Everyone stood around Sasuke and Sakura, once again giving their praise before letting them go.

At the window I saw them getting into the car that would take them to their future. Sasuke Helped Sakura in, and closed the door waving a hand to everyone at the door before looking back to the hotel, to the window where I stood, to me.

He hesitated and watched before I turned and walked away. I heard the car door slam shut once more and the motor purr before finally disappearing.

The party continued until the wee hours of the morning, I ended up walking Ino home, laughing at the irony of her earlier comments.

When I got home I sat on my bed and smiled as bittersweet tears fell from my eyes. I don't know whether it was love that had us going back to each other or not but there was something between us than just sex.

I knew that very first time we where together in the cave that we could never be public with our relationship even though technically I was with Sasuke a year before Sakura was.

I took off my dress and turned on the shower, stepping in I let the hot water relax my aching muscles. My eyes close in contentment, rays of sunshine are already breaking through the night sky.

"What time did you leave?" He asks stepping into the shower with me, rubbing and kneading my shoulders and back.

"About an hour ago." I answer washing my hair and scrubbing my body. Taking some shampoo, I turn and scrub his scalp. "Where's Sakura?" I inquire.

"Asleep, at the manor." He murmurs.

Turning off the water we dry ourselves and lie in bed for a bit before he pulls me close, "Do you think I made a mistake?" He whispers into my ear liking the shell, and sending goose bumps scattering across my body.

I search my mind, looking for reasons but can find none, my heart falls and I pull away, "No." It's the last thing either one of us says before he flips me onto my back and enters me in one swift movement.

Afterward we lay in a tangle of sheets, our bodies wrapped around one another. He stops kissing me and sighs. He detaches himself from me and dresses. This is our last time together, he doesn't have to say it but somehow I just sense it.

At my door he turns back and looks back at me, "Somehow, I think I have."

Heartsick all I can do is look at the door, too weak to move, feeling no inspiration for anything but to wish for his return against all sense.

It's funny how things turn out, huh? Sometimes you can just predict things while other times things go the exact opposite.

I don't remember how long I had laid there, my whole heart crashing, my mind going yet not registering. Like a zombie I had gone through life for three straight months, December blurring into January and January slipping into February when one morning I woke up with the foulest need to throw up that valentines day.

Fear had constricted my heart that I had considered dead up until then, as I rushed to my doctors appointment and the inevitable truth had been thrown at me.

Sympathetic blue eyes had looked at me, poor, plain me. The doctor had given me my options and said to call her when I was ready.

I had planned on telling him that day, the very moment when I was about to pat his arm and ask if I could have a private word with him, Sakura had risen from the table.

The former rookie nine as well as the former team Gai, were all invited to a new restaurant in town by the widely celebrated newlyweds for something special Sakura had said.

"The reason I asked everyone here today is…ohh this is so exciting! I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura burst out laughing and smiling.

"Wow Sasuke sure didn't want to wait huh?" Naruto joked patting his former team mate on the back and giving Sakura a hug.

My face fell for a moment, but I recovered before smiling and giving Sakura a hug and telling her congratulations. "That's great Sakura! How far along are you?" I ask trying to mask my true feelings.

"About three months, the doctor said." She said sitting back down.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, I was exactly three months along.

The dinner dragged on, with my trying to avoid Sasuke's none to indecent gaze and Sakura's unexpected news.

I was the third to leave, and as I walked out Sasuke fallowed.

"What?" I asked pulling away from his touch.

"Hinata…" He called out reaching for me.

It was impossible, my broken heart still kept beating for this man. I wanted nothing more than to run out of this nightmare of a life I was living.

Byakugan activated I saw no one near and decided to let me soul spill out, "Sasuke you know as well as I that we can not possibly be together, especially now. Our chance is long gone." I whisper, tears falling. "I wanted you as more than just a friend and lover. I wanted so much more." Looking up to the setting sun I can only feel my dreams slipping away. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Konoha, I mean. I have to see what's out there, I can't just be hanging on to you anymore, of our past. Do you have anything to say to me? Anything at all?" I say, wrapping my arms around my trembling body.

He stood for a minute, his mind racing before finally saying, "I loved you too."

A laugh escapes, "A part of me will probably always love you Sasuke." I tell him before turning and walking away.

I wasn't far enough away though not to hear him say, "Me too."

_-3 weeks later-_

I sat on the swing, rocking back and forth slowly, dragging my foot on the ground. Twilight was upon Sunagakure, a time when only the merchants where out, setting up shops and very few dedicated workers rushed on their way. I only wanted to see the rising sun. To see the light after being in darkness for so long.

Even though I haven't seen or heard from Sasuke my mind still frequently visits our precious memories. Tears unfortunately often come with these times.

The cool night is quickly being warmed by the rising sun, I throw off my shawl and hold out my hands palms facing the sun and let myself be warmed. His face is so clear, his touch so familiar, his presence so far out of reach…

"Why do you cry?" A deep voice asks.

Startled I turn and come face to face with the Kazekage himself. His teal eyes question my presence but also hold something familiar yet distant inside. His face hard yet soft, his hair red yet brown. He's the embodiment of contrasts. Yet he is beautiful.

I stand, my tummy popping out about an inch now makes it known that I carry life, and awkwardly bow, "Kazekage-san."

He nods, and stands beside me for awhile before turning back to me, "What is your name?"

Warmth spreads through my veins, making my aching heart skip a beat. I smile up at him, "Hinata Hyuga."


	2. Disclaimer

**SUENA: I forgot to disclaim this story, so...**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY!**

**The song the Young Band singer sings is called, "Forever and Always" By Shania Twain.**

**As for a sequal, I plan on starting a one shot in a few weeks, (plot is still developing)**


End file.
